Evidence of Guilt
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Bryan/Michael:: Michael takes one look at the grin plastered on Bryan’s face and immediately knows he’s guilty. Guilty of what, he isn’t sure. But by the width of that grin, he’s guilty of something big.


**Title:** Evidence of Guilt  
**Summary:** Michael takes one look at the grin plastered on Bryan's face and immediately knows he's guilty. Guilty of what, he isn't sure. But by the width of that grin, he's guilty of something big.  
**Pairings:** Bryan/Michael  
**Mildly mentioned:** Miguel/Kai, Tala/Raul, Spencer/Hiro  
**Warnings:** Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

**Attention:** I won't be able to update any stories for up to three weeks. I'm currently going through a bit of a health crisis; I have quite a bit on my hands at the moment which is leading to migraines, stress and fatigued. I've been ordered by my doctor to take a few weeks to myself. Don't worry; it's nothing serious and I will come back with more Miguel/Kai stories! They're my babies; I would never abandoned them :3 Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

Now this is something he can easily do without.

Michael may not have quite as much experience dealing with highly stressful situations and suspicious circumstances as his coach Judy or the workaholic Kai, but he is able to sniff out a cheat or a lair at six paces and is able to, surprisingly, cut them down to a writhing mess with a flick of his tongue that has been honed to a fine art over the year.

Hey, with the two fore mention people as teachers of the fine art of the verbal smack-down, how can he not be an expert? Although, it needs to be said that Kai is more creative in his threats than Judy could ever be.

Even Miguel, Kai's long-time boyfriend can deliver a scathing insult or two when the time calls for it. Especially if someone is saying something against his Kai.

Yet, there are still cases where he is left utterly speechless and flailing for a possible explanation for the situation that has him in such a bind.

Unfortunately, this is one of those times.

A lopsided smirk on cracked pink lips, an evil glint in a pair of wicked green eyes, a light graze on a pale cheek and strands of silver hair pointing in every direction giving off a very I've-done-something-you-don't-know vibe.

There's this expression of unadulterated self-satisfaction with a tinge of sadistic bliss on Bryan's face, a large mischievous grin on his lips only heightens that feeling.

He's done something.

Oh, he's done something alright.

And by the width of that grin, it's something big and most likely very destructive.

As soon as he sees that grin on Bryan's pale face, and the fact that be broke into his apartment in the middle of the day, it immediately sends alarm bells going off in Michael's head, telling him to either help the lanky Russian hide, or to be the one who rings Kai up on his mobile, telling him to get his wallet out to either pay for a fine or impending bail.

Ringing Kai up to explain to him that Bryan has done something outrageous again is not something he finds appealing at all. Kai's a right little spitfire when he's annoyed and the fact that no matter how hard he tries, he simply can't keep Bryan out of trouble irritates him further.

He might be rich, but not even he has that much money to keep bailing Bryan out!

For a few months now, Michael has all too frequently found himself helping Bryan out of some random event that he had brought upon himself all too readily. He can't even recall the number of times he had to hide the Russian under his bed and answer the door to an irate police who looked comically frazzled, telling him; "No officer, I don't know anyone by that description."

Michael has tried in vain to never ask what kind of trouble Bryan gets himself into, but he just can't let it go. He just has to know what Bryan does to gain the ire of some random police officer or his fellow blader for that matter. No one is off-limits to Bryan, not even Raul, Tala's innocent little boyfriend.

Of course, whenever he asks the dangerous Russian what he has done, he usually gets a very vague description at the beginning and only after an hour or two of running around after the silver haired troublemaker with his beloved baseball bat does he learn the truth.

And in most cases, he realized that he would have slept better at night not knowing.

Drawing in a deep breath, Michael makes a quick mental note to himself to watch the news tonight, seeking for any news stories about mysterious explosions or high speed police chases that resulted in the driver getting away.

But the news is still hours away and he knows his curiosity won't leave him alone until he finds out. That leaves him with only one option, one that will be full of riddles, random comments and lots and lots of mischievous grins.

He's going to have to ask Bryan himself.

Michael takes another deep breath and presses his lips together tightly. "Ok," he says, pinning Bryan with an accusing glare as the said Russian sits cross-legged in the middle of his bed, looking a little too pleased with himself. "What have you done?"

"What makes you think I've done anything?"

Ding! Another alarm bell goes off in Michael's head. Sign number two that Bryan is guilty of doing something. Is it possible for such a mischievous smirk to grow even more wicked?

With Bryan? Yes, that is possible.

"Bryan," Michael says in a testing tone as he folds his arms over his chest to give the Russian a no-nonsense expression. "I've seen you in this state of delirious satisfaction way too many times to count. You're not fooling me. Now, what did you do this time?"

"Oh, the usual," Bryan says with a careless shrug, his smirk not once wavering.

"And what is the usual?" Michael presses, giving Bryan a very pointed look.

"What do you class as the usual?" Bryan simply throws back at him.

Michael's eyebrow gives a sudden twitch, finding himself quickly losing patience. He had been in the middle of studying when Bryan abruptly threw open his forth story bedroom window, scrambled in and shut it behind him, swiftly pulling the curtains across to blanket the room in a subtle sense of darkness.

So, not only was Bryan's presence abrupt, it is also rather inconvenient.

Dammit, he has a test he has to complete for the PPB tomorrow, he needs to study!

However, Michael soon realizes that hard glares and heated words don't seem to be getting him anywhere. He's going to have to try another method, but what? Threats don't faze Bryan at all, he's heard too many in his life. In fact, whenever he hears an incredibly creative one, he writes it down in his note book that he always carries around. It's getting quite full now.

He can't blatantly ignore the silver haired youth. Bryan can be very outrageous when he wants attention. One time he actually set off a flash grenade he stole from a SWAT van in the middle of his bedroom! He had to leave his window open for two days to get rid of that smoky smell.

Besides, Michael's curiosity is far stronger than his patience. He'd be the first one to snap.

Which leaves him with only one option…oh God, this had better work.

"Bryan…" Michael suddenly whispers, his voice low and ending with a short purr as he removes himself from his computer chair and slinks his way over to Bryan who is still on his bed.

His sudden change of tone seems to startle Bryan a little as his head physically reels back in surprise. His blinks his emerald green eyes slowly as if he's having a hard time trying to fathom what he is trying to do.

Truthfully, Michael himself is having a hard time believing what he is trying to do as well. If this doesn't work, he will never, ever hear the end of it.

Practically slinking over to his bed, Michael pauses in front of Bryan and slowly trails his finger down the side of his face, trying to look confident while doing it. Bryan doesn't move away from him, even though he appears a little stunned, he can tell by the way he watches his hand from the corner of his eye.

"I would be so appreciative if you told me," Michael tells him with a sexy little whine at the end. "I'm sure it's a fascinating tale, right?"

The mischievousness in Bryan's gaze slowly turns to lust, his own voice taking on a huskily tone. "Oh, it's an interesting story, alright."

Michael feels his face heat up in a blush. Ok, he hadn't been expecting that kind of response.

His attempt to seduce the information out of Bryan backfires spectacularly when the Russian simply places his hands on his hips and drags him down into his lap. He releases a not so sexy squeak of surprise, his eyes widening in shock when Bryan crushes his lips against his in a deeply powerful kiss.

He can't help but make another noise of surprise when one of Bryan's hand ventures downwards to pinch his butt before squeezing it, causing Michael to press himself closer to him in reflex. Of course, Bryan takes the opportunity of his parted lips by slipping his tongue pass the serrated edges of his teeth, seeking out his own tongue and immediately curling his around it. The kiss succeeds in becoming much more heated as he keeps his hand on the perky curl of his butt as the other ventures up to entangle in his dyed blonde stands of his hair.

The last thought in Michael's head before his mind goes completely blank from the sensation is that he really, really should have seen this coming.

Bryan had always been an expert at distracting people, especially him.

"Bryan! I demand that you get your ass down here now!" the disgruntle voice of a certain coach booms from the bottom of the stairs, causing Michael to nearly jump out of his skin and bringing an abrupt end to the kiss. He's eyes widen in surprise before turning to give Bryan a look of perplexity with a subtle hint of curiosity.

What on earth has Bryan don't to warrant the usually calm and cool-headed Hiro Granger to storm into someone else's house and to blow up like that?

And how the hell did he know to look here, at his apartment?

"I didn't do it," Bryan answers, that infuriating grin still gracing his lips, his hands still lingering on his butt.

"Until I find out what it is, you're safe," Michael replies, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he tries to scramble his way out of his strong arms. "But you better be careful in the future, Bryan."

"Why's that, Michael?"

"I won't ring Kai to pay for your bail next time," Michael threatens, narrowing his eyes dangerously at his lanky, long-time boyfriend. No one other than his sexy lover can break into his room in the middle of the day and not get pushed out the window or have his blade embedded in the middle of his forehead.

But Bryan merely laughs; wrapping his arms around Michael's waist and kisses his temple when he falls back into his lap. "That's what you said last time."

"I mean it this time," Michael pouts, but stays still in Bryan's embrace, hoping that maybe Spencer will drag his irate boyfriend out of his apartment and back to their hotel room where he can calm the fuming coach down.

"You said that, too!"

* * *

X3 Please review!


End file.
